


Death By a Thousand Cuts Part 2

by HPFan365



Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Beth Lives, Beth gets shot, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFan365/pseuds/HPFan365
Summary: Here is what I think happened after the gun was shot at the end of Death by a Thousand Cuts. Will Sam and the team be able to save Beth in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I loved the season finale episode I hated the way that they ended it with 'To Be Continued'. So here is what I thought happened next. I hope that you all enjoy it. Feel free to leave me a comment to tell me what you think.
> 
> I originally posted this story over 6 years ago on FF.net on my Lover of Reid account.

BANG!

Still shaking from the adrenaline Sam stood over Richard Stahl's still body, the gun still in his hands. Knowing that he still needed to send a photo to Stahl's boss Sam knew that the number that was on his phone wouldn't work since it was Stahl's phone number. At that moment a thought occurred to Sam, Stahl would have been in contact with his boss so the number would be on his phone.

With that thought in mind Sam searched Stahl's pockets and located his phone. Looking under the received phone calls Sam quickly found a number that had contacted Stahl a large number of times over the past six months. Seeing this Sam immediately knew that the person had to be the puppet master. Wasting no more time Sam sent the photo of Stahl's body to the number.

Having done what Stahl had originally asked him to do Sam dropped the gun where he stood, and placed Stahl's phone beside his body. Knowing that Mick would contact him when they found something Sam made his way back to the SUV to wait.

*CM:SB*

Within the room where Beth was being held Rawlins stood in front of her with the gun still pointed at her head. A smile spread across Rawlins' face as he watched Beth continue to shake. Just as he released the safety on the gun Rawlins' phone beeped with an incoming message. Keeping the gun aimed at Beth Rawlins pulled out his phone. Knowing what the message contained Rawlins looked up at Beth and smiled as he said. "Well it seems that Agent Cooper does care for you."

Tears slid down Beth's face as she realized what he was saying, Sam had killed someone to save her. Through tear blurred eyes Beth watched as the smile on Rawlins' face disappeared and was replaced with anger as he opened the photo. The anger on his face seeped into Rawlins' voice as he hissed. "Stahl, that idiot. What was he thinking? He has ruined everything by doing this."

Looking back over to Beth and seeing the confused expression on her face Rawlins decided to take advantage of it and have some fun. Making his way over closer to Beth the smile returned to Rawlins' face, but more sinister as he lowered the gun from pointing at Beth's head. When he saw Beth begin to calm slightly Rawlins took aim again, this time at her shoulder as he explained. "Now darlin', Agent Cooper may have killed for you, but he was ten seconds late. So because of that its only fair that I do this."

Without any warning Rawlins fired the gun. Pain seared through Beth's shoulder and down her right arm. To deal with the pain Beth bit down on her lips. Loading the gun once again Rawlins kept it aimed at Beth's wounded shoulder as he said. "And this Darlin', is for your attempt at trying to persuade me to shoot you earlier."

Yet again Rawlins fired the gun, this time hitting Beth in her shoulder close to her neck. Unable to handle the intensified pain Beth let out a small scream. With pain and anger shining in hey eyes Beth spat. "You are a son of a bitch Rawlins."

"Ouch that hurt Darlin'." Rawlins replied while placing his hand over his heart as if her words had wounded him. "Now you just sit right here while I go decide what I'm going to do with you."

That said Rawlins exited the room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth gets rescued by Gina, Mick, and Detective Sanderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the first. I hope you like it. Leave me a comment to tell me what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior

Standing outside the abandoned house that Stahl had used Mick, Gina, and Detective Sanderson were standing next to the SUV discussing their options. All three of them went silent as in the distance they heard a loud bang from a gun shot. Unsure of what it really was the three of them continued to talk. A second later Detective Sanderson's phone rang. Answering it Detective Sanderson glanced to Gina and Mick while he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. After thanking the caller Detective Sanderson ended the call, and looked at the two agents as he said. "That was one of my officers back at the station. He said that a woman just called in claiming to have heard gun shots from within a house while she was walking her dog."

Immediately interested by this piece of information Mick replied. "I knew that bang was something other than just a loud noise. Do we have an address?"

Detective Sanderson nodded his head and said. "The officer gave me the address, its two blocks over from here."

That said the three of them and the members of the SWAT team loaded up into the vehicles. As they sped down the street Mick took out his phone and called Garcia. Putting the call on speaker, a second later Mick heard. "Have you found her?"

A small frown spread across Mick's face as he said. "No P, she wasn't there. But we do have a new lead so I need you to do something for me. We just got a call and an address where gun shots were heard. I want you to run the address and tell me anything that you can about the owner."

Right after he gave her the address there came the sound of Garcia's fingers flying across the key board. Just as they turned onto the street that held their destination they heard Garcia report. "The owner of the house is a guy by the name of James Rawlins. He is the head prison guard at Huntsville...Oh my God...Rawlins was Richard Stahl's partner before he was fired."

Hearing this Gina said. "That's it Rawlins is the puppet master. He's the one who has been making Stahl do all this."

At that moment they pulled up in front of the house where the gun shots had been heard. Guns drawn everyone made their way to the front door. Mick and Gina positioned themselves on either side of the door, and with a nod from Detective Sanderson Mick banged his fist on the door as he yelled. "Rawlins, this is the FBI and Dallas PD, OPEN UP!"

Receiving no answer from within Mick and Gina moved aside as the SWAT team rammed the door open. Not wanting to waste anymore time Mick and Gina quickly made their way into the house with their guns out in front of them, and Detective Sanderson right behind them.

Making their way into the front room they found it empty except for a single sofa and an outdated TV. As they stood in the front room there came the sound of some kind of commotion from down the hall.

Pointing their guns out in front of them once again Mick, Gina, and Detective Sanderson quickly made their way down the hall. As they approached the only closed door in the hallway, in which Beth was being held, they heard a pain filled scream come from behind the door. Without even thinking Mick swiftly kicked the door in.

As they pointed their guns into the room they saw Rawlins standing with Beth in front of him and his gun pointed at her head. Keeping their eyes on Rawlins Gina and Mick stepped slowly into the room. Watching them approach Rawlins smirked as he adjusted the gun against Beth's head, which caused Mick and Gina to stop in their tracks, as he warned. "Unless you want your friend here to get a bullet in her brain I wouldn't come any closer."

As Rawlins spoke a whimper of pain and fear escaped Beth's lips. Hearing this Gina took her eyes off of Rawlins and looked at her friend. It was then that she saw the blood seeping through Beth's shirt on her shoulder. Anger filled Gina at the fact that this guy had hurt her friend. 

Beside Gina, while trying to keep his voice calm, Mick said. "It's over Rawlins. There is nothing else you can do or go. Just let Beth go so that we can get her some medical attention."

Rawlin's smirk seemed to spread even farther across his face as he said. "You think that there is nothing else that I can do? We'll just see about that."

Just as the gun clicked from removing the safety Mick quickly took aim and fired at Rawlins. Rawlins dropped the fun and fell to the floor, grasping his shoulder in pain where the bullet had penetrated the skin. With Rawlins on the floor Gina and Mick quickly holstered their weapons and made their way over to Beth as Detective Sanderson went to cuff and detain Rawlins. 

As they approached Beth new tears fell down her face at the sight of her friends. With her good arm Beth embraced Gina in a tight hug while trying not to get blood on her. After returning the hug Gina pulled away allowing Beth to then embrace Mick in a hug of his own. As she pulled away from Mick Beth quickly wiped the tears from her face. Trying to cover the pain she was feeling from her wounds, Beth smiled at them and said. "I am so glad that you guys were able to find me. I admit that I was really scared there for a while."

Watching Beth as she spoke both Gina and Mick saw her begin to sway on her feet. Together they approached her and each wrapped an arm around Beth to help support her weight. With her hand firmly attached to Beth's waist Gina said. "Beth, you need medical attention. Do you have any other injuries other than your shoulder?"

Since Mick had slung her good arm over his shoulder Beth leaned into his embrace as she shook her head and replied. "Nothing other than a splitting headache, and the intense pain from being shot twice in the shoulder."

Looking away from his friend and colleague Mick spotted a SWAT team member and said. "Call for an ambulance. We have an injured agent in need of medical attention."

With a quick nod the SWAT team member turned and ran from the room. After sharing a look with Gina Mick could tell that they were thinking the same thing- they needed to get Beth out of the room. Walking into the front room Mick and Gina helped Beth sit down on the sofa. As they sat down on either side of her they could tell that Beth was starting to calm down.

As she looked at her two friends Beth was overwhelmed with emotions from everything that had happened. Unable to hold it in anymore Beth let the fresh set of tears fall down her cheeks and a sob escaped her lips as she said. "For a moment there I thought that Rawlins was going to kill me. I have never been so scared in my entire life."

Pulling Beth into an awkward hug Gina rubbed Beth's back as she said. "It's over Beth. You are safe now. And just so you know we are all glad that Rawlins didn't kill you."

With a smirk on his face Mick added. "Yeah, no one can replace you Beth."

Beth smiled through her tears as she listened to her friends' words. Suddenly a thought came to Beth's mind. Looking from Gina to Mick, she asked. "What about Prophet, is he okay? He wouldn't let me check on him when he got shot."

With a reassuring smile Mick replied. "Prophet is fine Beth. The bullet just grazed his arm; he's already been patched. The only thing he's still dealing with is a headache like yourself."

Relieved that Prophet was okay Beth paused for a moment before she asked. "What about Sam, where is he?"

After exchanging a quick glance with Gina, Mick replied. "He went to the location that Stahl told him to go to. We haven't heard from him since he arrived at the location."

Beth stared down at her hands avoiding looking at Gina or Mick as she quietly spoke. "Before he shot me Rawlins received a message and said that Sam must really care about me. Sam killed someone and sent the photo to Rawlins to save me."

Before Beth could say anything else the medics arrived and immediately got to work helping Beth. Ten minutes later the medics had Beth strapped onto the stretcher and were making their way towards the ambulance. As they pulled her into the emergency vehicle Gina climbed inside to ride with Beth while Mick followed behind them in the SUV.

When the doors of the ambulance closed Mick Made his way over to the driver's side of the car. As he got behind the wheel Mick pulled out his phone and called Sam. After just one ring Mick heard. "Cooper."

"Coop, its Mick. We found Beth and apprehended Rawlins." Mick said.

Before Mick could say anything else Sam asked. "Is Beth alright?"

Mick heaved a sigh. " Rawlins shot her twice in her right shoulder. My guess is that Rawlins shot her because you were late in sending in the photo. You did shoot someone, didn't you Coop?"

Regret could be heard in Sam's voice as he replied. "Stahl was there. He wanted it all to end and for me to shoot him. He made me angry when he said that I didn't care about Beth's life, so I shot him. But what Stahl or Rawlins didn't know is that I swapped out the bullets in the gun for plastic bullets. In the photo I sent Rawlins it looks like Stahl was shot in the face, which he was. But what he didn't know is that Stahl was just knocked unconscious and his wound wasn't fatal."

Hearing this Mick couldn't help but laugh as he said. "Mate, you never cease to amaze me. Have you given him proper medical treatment yet?"

"No, I was waiting to hear about Beth, and then have him taken to the same facility as her." Sam replied.

"Well according to the medics Beth will be taken to Methodist Health System." Mick reported. 

"Methodist Health System?" Sam repeated. "Okay thanks, I'll have the medics take Stahl there. I'll see you there. Later Mick."

"Later Coop." Mick said before ending the call.

Putting his phone back in its case Mick continued to follow the ambulance as it made its way to the hospital, Mick knew that he still needed to contact Prophet and Garcia and give them an update but he decided to wait a little while. Ten minutes later the ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay in front of Methodist Health System. Since Gina was with Beth Mick drove in search of a parking spot.

Having found a spot close to the ER entrance Mick climbed out of the SUV and started to make his way towards the ER doors. As he walked Mick pulled his phone back out and pushed the all too familiar button on his speed dial. Two rings later Mick heard an eager Garcia answer. "Mick, please tell me that you have found Beth."

Mick smiled as he said. "Yes P, we found her. The ambulance carrying her has just arrived at the Methodist Health System."

"A hospital...did something happen to her?" Garcia questioned.

"Unfortunately P, yes, Beth was shot twice in her right shoulder. But other than that she is fine."

Having heard this Garcia seemed to calm down as she said. "Alright. Tell her that I will call her later and talk with her."

"I'll tell her Garcia. Bye." Mick said before he ended the call.

Keeping his phone open Mick then dialed another familiar number. Before the first ring could finish Mick heard Prophet say. "Mick, did you guys find her?"

Even though Prophet's voice sounded worried Mick couldn't help but laugh as he replied. "Yeah man, we found her. The UNSUB shot her twice in the shoulder, and she is currently being admitted to Methodist Health System. Now Prophet there is something that you should know. The guy who took Beth was Rawlins, he's the real UNSUB, Stahl was just his puppet."

For a second there was nothing but silence on the other end of the line. Before Mick could ask whether Prophet had heard him, Prophet said. "So you captured Rawlins? What happened to Stahl?"

"Stahl met Cooper to try and become his victim. But thanks to Sam's quick thinking we also have him in custody, and he will also be admitted to Methodist Health System. Don't ask what happened to him I'll explain it when you get here."

"Alright man, I'll see you when I get there." Prophet replied.

Placing his phone back into its case after ending the call Mick walked into the ER. After a quick glance around Mick located Gina standing near the surgical waiting area. Seeing Mick make his way towards her Gina motioned for him to follow her into the waiting area. When Mick reached her they sat down in two empty chairs next to one another. Seeing the question sparkling in Mick's eyes Gina said. "Beth was just taken back into surgery. The doctors say that its a quick procedure, and that they will come here to get us when its over."

Nodding his head in understanding Mick replied. "That's good. I already talked to Coop, Prophet, and they are both on their way here. And apart from having to get Stahl admitted here, all we have to do is wait."

That being said the two agents waited for their friends to arrive and for the doctors to come talk with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm not sure if the plastic bullets that I had Sam use are real or not but that was the only way that I could have Sam shoot Stahl and not actually be able to kill him.


End file.
